Matryoshka
by HeartofBattle
Summary: This is a USUK story.  better summary inside  Alfred didnt think the connection his brother had with Gilbert was real, until he himself found the person who he was drawn to. USUK, PruCan, Gerita, Spamono, others. M for later chapters.
1. Intro

**Heart: **

**YAY! Ok this fan fiction is for the USUK FANS! I am totally a fan too, but no offense fruk is possible to so I love it to, and … worldxuk really he totally is a uke type! . **

**WARNINGS!: USUK, future smut (.), Other couples, PruCan, GerIta, so on so on. SUPERHUMANS THIS IS AU AU AU AU AU AU AU AU AU AU AU AU AU AU AU AU AU AU AU! **

**Ps; first chapter is intro reading is optional fun starts in the next chapter, this one is really short but the next ones will be about 3,000 or more words. Intro really just tells you about the setting so I do not have to type it up somehow in the next chapter… **

**This is based of the song Matryoshka because its an awesome song**

**I do not own Hetalia.**

***~*!*~***

INTRO

Skyward is the largest city in the USA in the year 2020. The nicest buildings, the classic restraints, the harbor, the long perfectly paved roads, and the fashion; it's all so fresh. In the day when the sun is out and shining lively the city comes alive. The citizens are rich, and money flourishes daily in this productive place. Children grow up playing at the green parks. Schools give the best education. There's so many jobs open everywhere for the fortunate people. Only one college in the area and it's the biggest. Varied personalities in the people and even animals show it. The kids are born here and the old die here. At night the city is filled with extravagant lights and music. There are still people walking and driving around. Passion lives in the city, and almost everyone is accepted… almost.

The people choose favorites and are so racist. When something goes wrong with a child, like if they have a dead mind or mental disease they disappear within a night. It doesn't happen often but they all go to so place outside of the city, away from the noise, passion, and lights. Sometimes there's a normal kid, but something's wrong with them. Blood tests are always necessary when a child is born, when they have normal DNA they are free to go home with their families who accept them gratefully. When a child is born with PychDNA they go away, because their minds are dead. Then if a child is born with EuDNA then they can go home with a reluctant family, or to an orphanage where they work each day of their lives until they turn 18 and enter the world.

EuDNA is a gene in blood that gives you some type of inhuman ability or appearance. Strength, speed, and other things that could possible make you a hero. Most though become ruthless villain's that set to destroy the corrupt part of the city. Children escape, but no one knows what happens to them when they do, they just disappear like ghosts into the night. You can tell these people apart from others if you look at their eyes. They are always an odd or exotic color and they would glow.

It's not the peoples fault; it's how they were raised. Don't disapprove of them just because of this. In their eyes it's different. The city once flourished with criminals, and one hero stopped them all, but destroyed everything in the process of it all, there for claiming his life along with all the evils. The people saw it wrong, so don't hate them it's not their fault.

The bad part of town in no different, it's just worse. Drug, alcohol, it's just the normal bad part of town thing, just a bit more guns and drugs and other things.

When the people send away the people with dead minds then it really is only intended for their health, you see. Dead minded people cannot live in a city full of confusion these days, not in a crazy city. They need heroes to defeat the villain's but they are too caught up in life to realize the reality in front of them. All in the life of perfect passion and happiness that's their life, that's how it will stay, why would a hero want to protect such a place? They don't, they want to rid it of its evils, like the selfishness, and disapproval God has on them. They try to save the city because they know it could be more, and not just a big crazy whacked up Montryoshka …

*~*!*~*

**Heart:**

**!**

**I sure hope this is a good entry because I didn't take a long time on it. ^-^**

**Reviews are always nice and they make me continue stories faster, it's like encouragement! And it you have something critical to say then say it! I can't fix something if I don't know the problem. I encourage your reviews so review, REVIEW!**


	2. Letter

**Heart: OK! ~~~~ This has been updated! ~**

**WARNING: This story has racist people, PruCan, UsUk, Gerita, so on. There will later be mentions of mpreg, and the city (Skyward) is a really stupid city. O3o please review it helps me with motivation so I can continue.**

***~*!*~***

_A message I've thought much too much about,  
>Maybe it'll reach somebody, who can say?<br>Certainly, I've always been this way,  
>A patched up, crazy matryoshka…<span>_

Chapter One:

New Hero's

Alfred F. (Franklin) Jones sat silently on the ratty old couch of the apartment he shared with his brother. The TV was on Cartoon Network and the sound was turned down rather low. It was like that because alarms were blaring in his head, like someone was rapidly using a sledge hammer to knock him out. If it was up to loud it would sound like the little people were screaming at him from the TV. He had sensitive hearing; if it was low it would sound normal to him. If it was normal it would sound as if people were screaming. If someone was screaming, he would cry. But he could barely hear himself when he spoke, so he spoke loudly, which annoyed most people. He was 18 and finally out of school! So far everything was good, he worked at the apartments; in return he and his brother could live there. Matthew had a job at library downtown, so he made money to get food and such.

Alfred sighed and clutched his head as if it would stop the noise. He had always dealt with it but today it wasn't very sentimental. He quickly turned off the TV and shivered at the loss of noise, but he was thankful. He laid back on the couch and closed his eyes. He was done with work for the day, and had nothing better to do. Alfred then go an idea, he pulled out a piece of paper from his notebook (not that he drew or anything, he was bad at that) and began to write something. He wrote for about a half an hour, then once finished he walked over to the window. He always did this, like a journal but he never kept his thoughts and feelings. He opened the window and felt the breeze go by, then smiled as he watched the paper fly away. Maybe someone would get it, which would be awesome.

The door suddenly creaked open and there was a small swear word as it was shut. The noises weren't loud but Alfred could hear them.

"Mattie can I have so medicine?" Alfred asked as soon as he saw his brother. He didn't like to admit it but he tended to take more than enough pills in an hour, so Matthew had to hide them. He looked at his brother through his glasses, which he didn't really need but they helped hide his eyes.

"Yeah, but put the groceries away for me while I get it." The other boy said then yawned. He was Matthew D. (Daniel) Williams, Alfred brother. Matthew had changed his last name to their mother's maiden name a long time ago in an attempt not to be mistaken as Alfred. It didn't really work all too well though. He was very quiet compared to his brother, and he wasn't as outgoing. He could be loud though, when he felt like it.

Matthew yawned again and pushed back some of his slightly longer blonde hair from his face. Even though he and Alfred were twins they tried to look as different from each other as possible. For example: Matthew's hair was longer than Alfred's. Most people didn't bother to notice their natural differences, like: Matthew had a long curl that stuck out, and a light indigo color for his eyes, while Alfred had a stubborn piece of hair that no matter what would NOT go down, and had a bright sky blue eye color. Alfred was also taller than Matthew, muscular as well. They're personalities were so different they really didn't understand why people mistook them for one another.

"Here," said Matthew placing the pill on the counter, "I'll help too." He grabbed a bag from the floor when Alfred took his pill. They continued with the groceries until they were all in their respected areas, and they were now walking around the city. It was natural in their routine, work, come home, do something until it was night. It was boring, but that just how It had to be, Matthew said so.

You see Matthew and Alfred had EuDNA. People didn't like EuDNA here in Skyward, even though it's the cities fault for evolving so quickly. They didn't accept them, even though they were people too. They were labeled as _evil_ or _scary_. Alfred didn't want to be evil or scary, he loved kids, and people. They were always attracted to him. One time he had gathered a huge crowd just by telling a joke. He was good at the comedy thing. He and Matthew always wore glasses at all times, which helped because the other people couldn't see their eyes as clearly. Only a few people knew they we Matryoshka's, as the people liked to call the EuDNA people. The hotel owner knew; only because he had been friends with their father, and Matthew's boyfriend. Yes, Matthew had a boyfriend. His name was Gilbert, and surprisingly he was a Matryoshka too.

Gilbert has very snowy white hair and bright red eyes. He didn't wear glasses, but he went around wear a shirt that says 'I'M AN AWESOME ALBINO' which told everyone his story. Alfred was jealous of him because of his appearance, he could just say, 'oh I'm albino' and they would treat him like a normal person. But he couldn't express it really, the guy was really just to awesome to hate. That was his word to, and he constantly said it. He was awesome. Alfred didn't know much about his powers though, but one time he caught a glimpse.

The three had been walking back to the apartments after a movie three weeks after Gilbert had asked Matthew out. They had met a work and the dude had left the building only to enter again 16 times within 40 minutes. Matthew told him Gilbert had been a stubborn guy and wouldn't leave until he had given him a chance. So yeah, they had been walking back and it was around 12:00pm on a Friday. Alfred hadn't respected him, so when Matthew was almost hit by a care and Gilbert tackled him to the ground while the car was coming he almost screamed. When the car went right through them though Alfred was amazed, he was forever thankful to Gilbert.

Matthew had abilities as well, but he barely ever used them. He could levitate things and talk to you through thought, but the coolest one in Alfred's opinion was that his brother could become fully invisible clothes and all. If he was touching you, you would to! Matthew couldn't always control this though and at times he would just disappear, which isn't very helpful when you're trying to buy groceries and the clerk freaks out because your gone. The worst part about it though was that at times Matthew would play sick jokes on him. Alfred would be in the house and the door would open but no one would be there. Items would levitate, and there would be scary noises. Not that Alfred was scared or anything.

Alfred, had super strength, super speed, super hearing, and he was constantly warned when danger was around. The alarms in his head signaled him, every hour of each day. He knew danger was everywhere, and that nothing was stopping it. At times when the police would catch a criminal he would feel a wave of relief, but it would disappear just as fast. He also couldn't control his strength, so he tried his best not to touch people. Like shake their hands or hug them. The last time he did that was to his kindergarten teacher, and he broke her let by hugging it. He really didn't like to touch people anyway, it scared him and reminded him of how much he could hurt them. Even with his parents, he would always refuse to touch them when they were alive.

As he and his brother walked Matthew began talking, but Alfred hadn't caught any of it due to the fact he was deep in thought.

"ALFRED!" Matthew yelled in a normal voice, Alfred winced then looked at his brother apologetically.

"Y-yeah?" he asked.

"Do you want to go to the park? Gilberts waiting there and I want to see him, I've been busy." Alfred nodded and smiled at the thought of the dude. He and Gil were a lot alike; he just wished the guy was a bit quieter.

At the park Alfred decided he didn't want to watch the two make out for a couple hours, so he walked to another bench far away from the rest of the people. At first he didn't notice, but when he heard shuffling he jumped a bit. Under the bench was a blanket. It was wrapped around somebody, and because it was a light blanket it really didn't help keep out the cold air. Alfred then looked at the persons face. It was very pale and his lips were blue from the October breeze. Alfred hopped up quickly and gently lifted the person. They were unconscious, and wary of his strength he ran towards the location Mattie and Gil were. As soon as he got to them they automatically saw the problem.

"My house is close by! Quick!" said Gilbert as he ran off in one direction, Matthew and Alfred ran as well. Of course Alfred could go fast but he had never been to Gilbert's house before. As soon as they go there Matthew put hot water in a pot and a washcloth. While he did that it was Alfred and Gilbert's job to rid the guy of the blanket, which he was clutching for dear life. Alfred finally tore it off, but gasped when the smell of iron filled the air. The blanket was covered in dry blood, and so was the guys back. He was shirtless and wore ratty pants with no shoes. He was a small dude, like smaller than Mattie. There were two large scars on his back, right across his shoulder blades. As soon as Matthew reentered the room he saw but paid no mind to the mess and wrapped the boy in hot towels. The person gave a content sigh, which made Alfred look at his face.

There they were. The biggest eyebrows he had ever seen, they were so ugly! Yet somehow they worked perfectly with this guy's face, even made him… somewhat cute. _Wait WHAT? _Alfred thought in confusion. He shook his head in an attempt to forget about it, but it only caused a worse headache. He mumbled a bit and sat down in a chair, then sighed. This stupid pounding NEVER stopped, you imagine a constant varied pitch ringing along with feeling you pulse! [This is weird because as I was writing this I had a really bad headache] It's not very fun!

About three hours later Matthew and Gilbert were GONE. They went out on a date, because there was nothing better to do. Alfred stayed and watched the new dude, because he was his responsibility, as Matthew had said. He changed the towels when they got cold, and soon he looks at least ALIVE. But this time when he walked into the room the guy was awake, well not fully awake. He was sitting up and rubbing his eyes and removing the towels.

"Hey, don't do that!" Alfred scorned and ran over quickly. The guy froze and shook as if he were scared. Alfred looked at him, only to stare into the prettiest green eyes he had ever seen. "Y-your one… one of…" the guy quickly moved from the couch to make a dash for it but Alfred caught him. The person gasped and struggled, Alfred hadn't notice how hard he was holding the guy. "I-I'm sorry! Hey, hey calm down! Look!" he quickly removed his glasses and stared into the others eyes. He calmed down quickly but was still tense. Suddenly the guy shook and let out a choked sob.

"D-don't hurt, don't hurt me!" he cried and shook. Alfred eyes widened and he held the man gently. He rubbed his sides to calm him down, soon he was just shuddering. Alfred was thankful he got the fact he was safe.

"I should be sorry, I frightened you. I didn't mean to grab you like that, I bet it hurt. I barely touch people. Here, um, sit on the couch. Are you hungry?" Alfred really didn't know what to do, but he had to try. The guy nodded and Alfred hurried to the kitchen.

Once he was out of sight, he began putting together a bowl of cereal. When he stepped back out into the living room the guy was trying to open a window. He didn't know Gilbert had glued his windows shut, Alfred let a chuckle slip as he placed the bowl down on the table. The guy froze and gulped. Alfred moved to sit in the recliner, then told the guy to just sit and eat.

"My name is Alfred F. Jones." He said after the man sat down. He looked a year younger than Alfred, maybe the same age?

"Uh… I'm … uh… Evan." He said, but Alfred knew he was lying. The way he gulped afterward, then how he looked at his hands. It was clearly obvious. Alfred sighed.

"Well when Mattie and Gilbert return, Mattie will read your conscious mind and tell us. You could just tell me now, I mean really." Alfred sighed. The boy was silent and didn't answer as he reluctantly took a bite of his cereal. "Well, then I'll give you a name!" Alfred declared happily, making the other jump. "From now on I shall call you Iggy, because you _ignore _me!" he smiled widely and laughed. The other frowned.

"I do not wish to be called by such a name." Alfred's smile only grew. This was awesome, this guy had an accent! A BRITISH ONE!

'Well you won't tell me your real name so I'm going to call you by that!" he laughed. The Brit only scowled and narrowed his eyes. Alfred stopped and looked at him, well not at him but his eyes. He had seen other Matryoshka who had green eyes, like Antonio and that one Romano guy. They worked at game stop and they were pretty good friends, obviously they would be I mean really. He had seen green eyes, but he had never in his life time seen ones as pretty as Iggy's. "You know… your eyes… they are really pretty.' He said much to his horror, but didn't regret it.

Iggy's face became very red and he looked down trying to hide it with his bangs, unfortunately it didn't work as well as he planned. Alfred smiled and slowly went to sit by the other. Iggy tensed but thankfully didn't move away. He took another bite of the Cheery O's.

"It's true, really." Alfred continued. "I mean that's natural for Matryoshka to be that way. Pretty eyes tell us apart from the rest of the world. Mattie says we got the name Matryoshka, from a Russian Nesting doll; one within itself. He says when more are together; we can see the joy and fear of others and have a natural urge to help the other. Normal people count to! One time Gilbert was really sick and Mattie cried to make his pain go away." Alfred frowned. "But Mattie has a connection to Gil that I don't understand; he said maybe one day I will have a connection to someone. His example was really funny. It was a telephone and the user; Mattie is the telephone, he will talk to someone who can't be seen by the other, Gilbert is the person who the other can't get to. Other people can't touch Gilbert, unless he allows them to."

Alfred looked at down at the Brit, who was now looking at him. The bowl of cereal was gone and they just stared at each other. No real emotion could be seen, they sat there and when Gilbert and Matthew got back they were still in a trance. They had tried many things, but stopped when they saw Iggy's eyes. Matthew and his boyfriend blinks several times then Mattie attempted to get into their thoughts but there was nothing. This scared Matthew and he was about to go shake Alfred but Gilbert stopped him.

"They are… what did you call it? Whatever, um, remember Matthew? When we first met?" Gilbert said looking into Matthews indigo eyes with his ruby ones. Matthew remembered of course, they had stood their motionless on that street for 2 days. He didn't quite understand why, his mind had been blank and he hand thought of anything. When it was over he had known everything about Gilbert and Gilbert had known everything about him. He couldn't quite understand the situation, and it was awkward. Right after it they were going to just walk away from each other, but Matthew cried. He had tried so hard, and Gilbert could only latch onto him. He told Alfred he was fine, because his brother had texted him 183 times and called him 204. He didn't leave Gilberts side for about a month, and this pissed his brother off. They had been reluctant to leave each other's sides but finally did 6 months later. Matthew smiled and nodded.

"Maybe their reactions will be different. We should leave them be." Matthew said.

"But I don't want them in my apartment forever." Gilbert mumbled.

"Gil, you live in a high class 5 star apartment on the top floor with a lovely view of the city. There are plenty of rooms, and it gets quite lonely here…" Matthew said raising an eyebrow.

"Well, my brother will be back any day now from his trip to Italy. He to stuffy, and with more people he will act even stuffier!" Gilbert wined. Matthew shot him a look and said nothing to the other. They decided to go to bed after figuring that the other two would not be moving anytime soon.

_A package sung by a headache__  
><span>__Time may pass, but the hands are at 4__  
><span>__Don't tell anyone;__  
><span>__Our world will turn upside down_

***~*!*~***

**Heart: I DO NOT WHAT SO EVER OWN HETALIA AND I WOULDN'T WANT TO GO THROUGH THE TROUBLE EACH DAY OF MY LIFE TO DRAW IT! BECAUSE I CAN BARELY DRAW AS IT IS!**

**Alfred: Yeah looks at her deviantart page.**

**Heart: Are you saying I am incapable of drawing Mr. United States of America.**

**Alfred: N-no of course not! SHE DOESN'T OWN VOCALOID EITHER! O3o **

**H&A: REVIEW PLEASE! They HELP WITH MOTAVATION TO WRITE MORE!**


	3. Feelings

**Heart: ****CelestialCiel, THANK YOU!~~~ :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD :3 I hope u like this one too. X3**

**Alfred and Iggy do wake up in this one, and you'll jus have to read to find out powers XDDD. BTW ALL, the actual action doesn't start for a while ok~**

***~*!*~***

_Ah, I feel broken apart__  
><span>__Throw out all your memories, too__  
><span>__Ah, how I want to know,__  
><span>__To the deep down..._

Chapter 2:

What is this?

Ludwig Weilschmidt did not expect an early return to his home. Nor did he expect to find two strangers sitting on the coach of he and his brother's apartment. And he most definitely did not expect to see his brother awake that early. He stood in the door way silently as he observed his brother watch the other two. Ludwig then noticed their eyes and sighed. He heard the shower running, and suspected it was Matthew Williams, his brother's lover.

"WEST!" Gilbert cried as he quickly hugged him. "WELCOME BACK!" The smile was too big for the German to look at; instead he looked at the two on the coach. "Oh don't mind them, that's Alfred Jones, Matthew's brother. The other one is some hobo he found. They've been like this for 4 days now. Remember when I disappeared for 3 days? Well that's what I was going through with Matthew. It's when I first met him!" Gilbert laughed.

"Oh…" Ludwig said as he went over to the two. "So… they are um… connecting?"

"Yes, they are," a quiet voice said from another entry way, only to reveal Matthew drying his hair while in normal clothing. He threw the towel into the laundry room and sat down as Gilbert began brushing his hair gently. Ludwig shook his head and sighed.

"Well I have to go out again," he said looking to his brother, "my boss wants me to bring in my report and the package. I will return later." And with that the huge man left, much to Gilbert's displeasure.

They had been waiting for days now, and yes, Matthew was worried about his brother. He knew Alfred would be hungry when he woke up, so he kept the phone by him at all times, ready to call the Pizza Hut down town. Soon Gilbert noticed that the hobo person had begun to breathe heavily under Alfred gaze, and shake. The couple sat there watching, and when Alfred began to move they gaped.

Alfred didn't know what was going on, but when his thoughts finally returned to him he leaned down and took Arthurs lips with his own. Yes, his name was Arthur, Arthur Kirkland. The guy hated himself, really. He couldn't help but feel close to this… stranger; no he wasn't a stranger… Alfred knew his every memory. Each dark corner in his mind had been revealed to Alfred. He knew everything, even what the guy looked like naked, yes he had seen.

The kiss was soft and gentle, kind and loving. Alfred was confused as to why he was kissing the other, but he felt as if he needed to. Did Matthew and Gilbert do this? He placed his hands on the others cheeks only to realizes the other was crying. Did he not want this? No he had to want it, he was kissing back. He felt arms wrap around his neck to pull him closer. Alfred ran his tongue along Arthur's lips and they opened. Instantly he began exploring the new area, and the other allowed him to. An annoyed moan came from Arthur and Alfred pulled away realizing they needed air. Once apart Arthur instantly latched onto Alfred arm. He broke into tears, and Alfred hugged him.

"Alfred?" Matthew said, he turned to look at his brother. "You have been out of it for 4 days; do you… want something to eat?"

He nodded towards him as Mattie picked up the phone. He turned his attention back to Arthur and nuzzled into the dirty hair.

"Arthur…" he mumbled to himself, it tasted new. "Arthur…" he said again, the name rolled off his tongue as if he had never said it before. The one in his arms looked up at him sniffling a bit. He took a shaky breath. Alfred kissed his forehead. "Take out your wings Mattie may be able to fix them." He whispered. The other shivered, but within seconds Alfred watched at the slits in his back opened and two white wings appeared. Well one was white; the left one was covered in blood. The iron liquid also dripped out of the slit. Alfred heard his brother gasp and quickly finish the order and run off only to return with many medical items and such.

When Matthew came over Arthur flinches and looked at him with horrified eyes. Alfred hugged him and began whispering. Matthew took the nod Alfred had given him to continue. He began examining the trembling wing, only to find 6 to 8 place that a bullet may have scraped the bone. The wounds didn't look old, and they were healing remarkably fast. That was normal for a Matryoshka though.

"He needs to shower or something before I treat the wounds." Matthew said. The poor boy was terrified of everything, and most likely was in shock, some warm water would do him good. Alfred nodded and whispered to him. Matthew knew his brother was very confused and upset too, but then again he KNEW Alfred wouldn't let it get to him too bad.

Arthur James Kirkland had never in his life time wanted to reveal his nudity to anyone but here he was sitting in a warm tub. The other person was washing him and he wasn't fighting back at all, even though he had just met this guy. He wasn't a stranger though, which just made this more embarrassing. Alfred, as he knew him, was currently spraying his wings with some… sort of shower head thing that let you choose where to wash. It felt really nice, but he wasn't going to let anyone realize that. He was drenched, and some guy, Alfred, was washing him. The guy looked fully content too, like nothing was wrong! SOMETHING WAS WRONG! He didn't know how long they had been looking at each other, but the way his stomach felt right now meant it had been longer than a day. Arthur suddenly arched when he felt fingers hold open the left slit in his back. It was gone within the second he did though.

"D-did that hurt?" Alfred said. Arthur hesitantly looked at the other. He was strong and handsome. In his eyes, Arthur could see he was very worried. Arthur frowned angrily. Of course he knew why this guy was helping him, but he couldn't just _smile _right now.

"I'M NOT FRAGILE YOU GIT!" Arthur hissed and whacked him over the head. Alfred instantly caught his hand though, and all those memories of him just smiling were not showing. He was very serious right now.

"To me everything is fragile; you're not just fragile, you're delicate. You know this." His grip was firm, but not strong. He let go of Arthur and opened the slit further once more to get the excess blood out. Once done Alfred helped Arthur out of the tub and picked up the shirt Gilbert had given him, he picked up the others now clean boxers and tossed them over to Arthur, who quickly put them on. "Matthew said the pants you had were ruined when they got out of the washer. You can wear Gil's shirt until we find proper clothes for you. This is an old one, that doesn't fit him any more so I'll rip holes in the back of it for your wings." And he did just that.

Once Arthur had carefully slipped on the rather LARGE shirt that reached his mid-thigh, he was lifted into the air with ease. He looked up to see the smile that was forever burned into him mind, then looked away stubbornly when he felt his face heat up.

"No wonder you were freezing when I found you! You don't even have leg hair!" Alfred said astonished. Arthur had never really paid attention to where he had hair. He knew he had hair on his head and in _THAT _place but he just realized, when Alfred said it, that he didn't have leg, facial, arm, or armpit hair. He blushed even deeper as the other rubbed his leg lovingly. He curled up even more than he had already been and pulled the shirt over him. Alfred laughed at his shyness, which only made him blush more.

Alfred carefully maneuvered Arthur and himself into the living room, where he sat on the couch with Arthur in his lap. As soon as they were sitting Matthew came over and held the injured wing. Arthur had jumped but Alfred rubbed his back soothingly, and he calmed a little. He still wasn't comfortable with anyone; he didn't like being touched by people he didn't know too well. He had seen Matthew in Alfred's memory, but it didn't really say much. Matthew was quiet and self-sufficient. He didn't need people to rely on, but he liked having people around to notice him. That's all Arthur knew about him, which wasn't much. He allowed himself to relax the slightest, but found himself shaking. He hated this, he absolutely hated feeling… vulnerable! He was strong, and could handle himself!

As soon as Mattie let go of Arthur wing, his visibly relaxed. Yes, he definitely didn't like being touched, not even a little! So, why was Alfred touching him? He knew very well he didn't like it! Well, he did, he just… wasn't accustomed to it. He could deal with one person, like Alfred, but just the thought of being close to someone… It scared him.

Arthur touched his lips. It was odd, the feeling. Alfred had taken his first kiss, and he had loved it. He loved it. It was odd to him, he didn't like it but he loved it. It was strange, to suddenly become close to someone. It was also completely against what he had told himself. Arthur could try though; he could try to make an exception for Alfred. Not that he would enjoy it or anything.

When Ludwig Weilschmidt was trying to return home from the meeting, he did not expect to run into a crazed Italian. They said apologizes and the small man asked if he could treat him to… pasta. Ludwig, of course, accepted because he was well put together man. He wasn't like his brother, he didn't have EuDNA. He respected those people though, and treated them as if they were normal. This man was strange though, stranger than any EuDNA person he had ever met. He wasn't a Matryoshka though, his eyes were a very pretty golden brown, but they were his natural color and didn't glow. They ate diner, and it really was quite nice. In the end, he had set up to see the man again a month from now at the same place.

When Ludwig Weilschmidt had fully returned home, he did not expect to find the two strangers on the couch sleeping, or an open box of pizza. His brother most likely was asleep as well she he put away the food. With a sigh, he himself went to bed.

When Arthur woke up, he was in a car wrapped securely in a blanket. He was not anywhere near Alfred, and panic set in. He sat up only to feel instant relief when he saw Alfred in the passenger seat talking with Matthew, who was driving. He didn't know what he did, but he must have made some type of noise. Alfred turned around and took his hand with a smile. Arthur shivered when he suddenly felt how cold it was outside. He was still wearing only a shirt and boxers, so he pulled the blanket closer to him. Alfred just smiled at him as he gentle rubbed his palm. Arthur knew he was uncomfortable with touching people too, so he took his hand away and huddled into the comforter.

"Glad you left your blanket over there Mattie, I don't see why though, you always sleep with Gilbert." Matthew swerved a little on the road, but quickly regained composer. He didn't want to crash his boyfriend's car.

"I'm dropping you off at the apartments Alfred. Then I'm going back to Gil's." Matthew said as he stopped by an old looking building. Alfred nodded and got out much to Arthur horror. Quickly the other opened the back door and picked him up though. The snowy air hit Arthur s bare skin, but Alfred rewrapped him in the blanket and hurried inside when Matthew left. As soon as they got into the apartment a tall scary man approached Alfred. Alfred didn't notice how scary he was though, and just smiled when he saw him.

"Sorry I've been gone for a couple days Berweld. I hope I didn't cause too much trouble." He said smiling. The other nodded then looked at Arthur who jumped and hid behind the blanket. "Oh don't worry Iggy; this is the owner of the building. He's like us, and so is his husband-"

"Wife."

"-to!" Alfred chuckled. "Berweld this is Arthur, um, we uh…"

"I understand." Berweld nodded. "Please get to work as soon as possible." He then turned around, but stopped when a smaller man came running towards him.

"Su-san…" he said quietly. When he looked up at Berweld you could clearly see he was crying, but they were tears of joy. Berweld was still worried though, so the two left to talk.

"That was Berweld's hu-"

"Wife." Berweld popped his head out then disappeared again. Alfred took no notice though.

"-sband, Tino."

"Why was he crying?" Arthur asked.

"He probably finally got pregnant you know."

"Pregnant?"

"Yeah, that's not uncommon this day and age Artiekinz." And with that he hauled then both up the stairs.

When Alfred went to work, Arthur was left alone in the room, which Alfred had locked. Apparently the windows were also glued like Gilberts. Alfred had said Gilbert gets a bit paranoid at times, so when he came over he did it. So now he was, sitting quietly on Alfred's couch messing with the TV. It was just so quiet, and he was scared; but I couldn't get out. He stood up and walked around for a bit. Alfred had shown him his room and he soon entered it and went to lay on the bed. He instantly felt better when he smelled a musty sent. He didn't want to be in this place alone, he knew Alfred was most likely missing him from where he was. Arthur dragged the comforter into the living room, then sat on the couch once more. He couldn't quite wrap the blanket around him well enough because of his wings. They felt better maybe he could fold them in.

Arthur leaded forward and slowly flexed his wings. Once they were fully out he began to bring them closer to his body, but stopped halfway and gasped. Nope he couldn't go any further. God his left wing hurt like hell! He unfolded them again then laid them so they were lifeless attachments. He covered himself with the blanket again and nuzzled into it. Inhaling the scent: must, sweat, mint and hamburgers. It wasn't elegant, or likeable, but it made him feel as if Alfred _was _there with him. He closed his eyes while the TV was on. It said something about economy and how good it was in America now. Slowly he drifted off.

(Dreamland time.)

He was running. That was all he could currently do, they had killed Minty, Scott, Eire, and Wil. Well he didn't know if they were or not, he just ran. He ran like they told him to, and he wouldn't stop; no he COULDN'T stop. He feet were cut and everything ached, but he couldn't. He had to keep going or else they would catch him. Scott would be so disappointed in him. He heard them yelling, the dogs that were coming, everything around him was amplified at this moment.

He didn't understand, he just wanted to be free, to touch grass, to… fly. He wanted to fly. The idea of just opening his wings and soring was amazing. They had cut off Minty's wings, so they knew he had to escape. They knew the punishment for helping him, and he knew it would hurt. He just had to hope, he had to hope Minty and his brothers didn't die. He was looking at the ledge now, right there. He just had to jump, on jump.

He did just that too. He spread his wings and flapped as hard as he could. The muscles ached, and he faltered a few times but he made it to the ground. When he touched the ground he ran again. Then it was all black. Everything was just gone, he stopped. There were voices, and he was afraid. He heard Scott, then his screaming. Suddenly he was being held down by something.

"HOW COULD YOU!" Scott yelled. Arthur felt tears sting his face.

"YOU TOLD ME TO RUN!"

"YOU SHOULD HAVE STAID, YOU WORTHLESS PEACE OF CRAP!" he screamed. "THEY KILLED MINTY, AND THE OTHERS! I'M DEAD FOOL! We all are, YOU SHOULD BE TOO! WE HATE YOU!" it hurt. Every word hurt, and Arthur felt his bones being crushed. Scott was killing him, ripping him to chunks of gore. It hurt, but he deserved it. He had left them, he had let them die. He should have stayed there, helped them all escape, and not just him. Would it have been easier? Would they have lived? Would they all be dead…

The black room was flooded and Arthur screamed. He hated water, he couldn't, or wouldn't go near the ocean. He watched as the room became a vast sea of blood, then screamed and cried more. He grabbed onto something, It was Minty. He screamed louder and looked at her lifeless body, then it began to sink. He tried pulling her back up when she opened her eyes, but the thing pulling her down was to strong and it took him as well. He lost his air and was slowly closing his eyes.

"… Arthur …" he heard, he couldn't make out who it was.

"Arthur…" there it was, so close.

"Arthur." The voice was concerned, but he didn't know who it was. Only the others new his actual name.

"IGGY!"

(Over.)

Arthur shot up like a rocket from the couch and screamed. Why couldn't he just forget!

_Um, well...__  
><span>__If you please, dance more and more__  
><span>__Kalinka? Malinka?__  
><span>__Just play the chord__  
><span>__What should I do about such feelings?__  
><span>__Can't you tell me? Just a little?_

***~*!*~***

**Hope You liked it! **

**I know I had fun typing this but some stuff came up so sorry I didn't have it up sooner.**

**I try! ~**

**Please Review.**


	4. Brother's and Lovers

**Yes! Sorry I've been gone for a long time! Stuff came up but now I know what to do! Heres the next matryoshka chapter!~~~~~**

**~*!*~**

_Loud and clear, 524__  
><span>__Freud? Keloid?__  
><span>__Just hit the key__  
><span>__Everything, all's to be laughed at__  
><span>__Hurry, dance, with all your foolishness!_

Alfred did his best but the screaming was so loud. It hurt his ears and no matter what he tried Arthur just wouldn't stop. He knew Arthur didn't realize he was there, but when he settled on just hugging the form he calmed. Arthur's screams became weeping and whimpers, he was frightened by a dream; truly and utterly horrified with what his mind could do. Alfred comforted him as much as he could, not knowing what was wrong to the fullest he only had the basics.

"Shh…" Alfred said as he rubbed the angels back, "Its just a dream, only a dream. Its ok, your fine now im here Iggy."

"I-I'm sorry, i-I didn't mean to, to scream I jus-just- A-are ou ok? D-did it hurt im sorry!" Arthur cried, Alfred only reassured him.

"Listen, listen its fine shh. Common Tino said he knew someone who could get you some clothes, lets tidy this place up before he gets here alright?"

Arthur nodded and shakily stood up from the couch as did Alfred. He couldn't help but stare as the young man began cleaning, well in Arthurs opinion it wasn't cleaning it was hiding things under the couch. He smiled a bit and sniffled, then wiped the tears from his face. Then once Alfred was done, (After he complain that Arthur wasn't helping any and more unnecessary cleaning styles, which lasted a couple hours in which Arthur simply laughed at Alfred), there was a knock at the door and some guy walked in.

This guy, made Arthur feel terribly uncomfortable I mean who just waltzes into someone house. He had straight blonde hair and glowing eyes, and of all the colors in the world he chose to wear pink. Pink!

"Ok, so like no one was answering so I just like walked in. I hope you don't mind, like seriously. Anyway here, a buncha things no one wanted I guessed your measurements by like was Tino like said." The guy said dropping a pile of clothe on the couch. "Like enjoy." And with that they dude left, only to meet up with some other boy in the hall. Alfred closed the door.

'That was fast!" the American said enthusiastically, then walked over to the pile of clothes, "NOW! Get strippin'~" , Of course the request was denied. Much to Alfred's displeasure. "Oh common Iggy! Just take your clothes off. It doesn't matter, I won't do anything to you." The Brit shifted uncomfortably in the clothes he wore. He'd not changed at all.

"I can dress myself idiot." He stated snatching up the pile of clothes and huddling off to Alfreds room and locking the door. A couple minutes later Alfred knocked on the door.

"You ok? You've been in there for a while." Alfred said, then chuckled when he heard whining noises and stumbling. "Open the door Iggy, I'll help." He said snickering, A prominent 'no' was his response. Soon though the door peeked open with a very VERY red faced Arthur. "What?"

"There's no pants…" he squeaked.

"What do you mean?"

"There. Is. No. Pants."

"I get that what is there?"

"Skirts…"

"What?"

"Skirts."

"Whadda ya mean?"

"SKIRTS ALFRED! SKIRTS! That's all there is!" Arthur yelled, and Alfred winced but it didn't stop the smirk that grew on his face and he shoved the door open. And there it was.

Arthur was standing there flabber-gasted and babbling his mouth out with a glare, but Alfred was tuning everything out. The sight of Arthur in a skirt made his amusement grow rapidly. He shook with laughter, which only made Arthur even angier.

The angered Brit tackled the hillbilly to the ground, causing the large young adult to make an astonished sound (obviously). Quickly Alfred held his ground at all the yelling and hair pulling.

"AH NO!" Arthur yelled as he was flipped, he looked up in fear at Alfreds dead serious face, and suddenly the biggest smile sprouted on his face.

"So THIS," Alfred motioned to Arthurs sides, "IS YOUR TICKLISH SPOT?" He laughed evilly and started tickling Arthur like some maniac. All the while the Brit was cackling his head off, like a chicken. He breathed hard, but made upset noises when he saw Alfred wince from the noise.

"Stop! Stop…" he breathed and held onto Alfred shoulders as if he needed support to catch his breath, "I-I, I am being to loud, i-im hurting you."

"Oh no no. Its fine, I like the sound of your laugh, its so nice. I love it." Alfred said smiling in delight.

"But im hurting you."

"Love hurts."

With that they both went silent and just stared at each other. Arthur, smiled a bit then removed Alfreds glasses, then set them on top of the dresser as they sat up. Arthur pecked Alfred and caressed his face. "You're so sweet." Arthur whispered and hugged the American. "How did I ever come to be with someone like you?" he asked, muffled a bit because of Alfreds chest.

"Luck?" he chuckled, and so did the Brit. "Yeah, I think that's it." He looked down at Arthur and kisses him. The Brit smiled and kissed back, then broke away. "I'll get you some pants, for now you can just wear some of my shirts or whatever, we'll go shopping or something."

"Ok, do you have the money to do that?"

"A-ah, uhm… no no I don't."

"Im not gonna wear skirts dammit."

"I know, I knooooow." Alfred whined as he picked up the angry angel. "Maybe some of Matts clothes can fit you for now ok. Matt has pants." And with that he hoisted away the angel.

Later that day when Alfred guessed Matt was once again staying over at Gilberts house. He looked at a list of thing Arthur needed to do or have so his wing would heal. Oh this was going to be hard. "Hey Arthur, can you fold your wings?" he ask looking over at the angel who was currently engrossed in some TV show about animals.

"Uh," the angel looked at him the picked up his wings. They spread out all the way, then he began to fold them in. The unharmed wing was moving with ease but the other could go no further, and stopped halfway. "I cant get it…"

"Well keep trying, here ill help as much as I can. This on looks really stiff, ill massage the base for you." Said Alfred reaching over.

"No no don't tou- ah…" the Brit began to turn a little red. "D-don- ugh ah…" Alfred blushed and removed his hand. A couple minutes went by awkwardly, but Alfred smirked a little and put his hand back and started massaging both wings along with the angels back. He was really tense. "A-ALFRED! A-ah mnn…" Oh goodness he should have known! Arthur loved massages, even if the noises he made were awkward.

"Feel better? I think part of it was muscle tension." Alfred said and kissed Arthurs shoulder. The brit nodded and smiled a bit. It was strange being touched by other people, but this was nice. He remembered when Minty would massage his wings…

Suddenly the brit broke out in tears then turned and smooshed his face into Alfreds chest like he wanted to hide in his anatomy. The American, not knowing what to do, sat still and just held him, afraid he may have harmed the poor creature.

Matthew held Gilberts hand, frustrated with his boyfriend. Stalking around at night wasn't his idea of fun but he couldn't hate Gilbert. Currently their target was someone Gil had wanted to introduce to him, so far Matt only had a handful of clues.

He was Spanish.

He was a Matryoshka

The Spanish person was stalking some other kid around who was ALSO a matryoshka.

Francis was with him.

Matt knew Francis from Gilbert but he'd never ment the famous Bad Touch Trio together. Gil had said not to read his mind so he was stuck with knowing the basics.

"Ok… there he is." Whispered Gilbert, and Matt had a sudden wave of nervousness. He clutched Gilberts hand and looked where he did. "Don't worry babe. The idiot's a cooshy flabbery whale." Said Gil, he obviously thought it would cheer Matt up.

"Loviiiiinoooo! PLEAAAASE! Just look at me for a second ok!" whined the Spaniard.

"Thes Lovino, or Lovi. Antonio really likes him and when he found out the guy was Matryoshka he became the ultimate stalker." Said Gil.

"He's not Santa though." Spoke a voice behind them. Matt jumped and clung to Gil after a loud squeak. "Jeez sorry haha." The couple looked behind them to see Gils friend Scott. "Sorry Poah Bear." He chuckled and patted Matts head, which irritated Matt.

The guy waltzed out and spoke to Antonio, then to the madly blushing Italian. "I see you lost your way little fellow. Your from Italy right? Did you miss your flight? Hey, this guy here, Antonio just wants to help ya out. He speaks you language ok. I no time you'll find your way back." Antonio nodded frantically and smiled at the Italian who broke out yelling and crying. Antonio frowned and spoke something and they made their way in a direction.

"Why the hell did you bring me with you on your stalker mission Gilbert…" sighed Matt.

"Because those two are meant for eachother! I know they'll connect! I thought you'd understand… OH SCOTT! Show Matt that picture of the kid your looking for." The Scotsman blinked and nodded. He pulled out his wallet and took out a picture in which he handed to matt. "I was gonna ask him after I first introduced you to him, but he left before I could. I know you'd be able to find him matt."

"I don't think he looks like that now… he was little then heh… he'd be around 17 or 18 now." Scoot said and looked at matts expression. "Poah Bear? Hurry up I gotta get to the club."

"This is Arthur."

_Clap your hands, not entirely childish,__  
><span>__And watch, to this purposefully-crazed tune__  
><span>__Certainly, I don't care either way__  
><span>__The warmth of the world is melting away!_

**~*!*~**

**Ah owo feels good to be back.**


End file.
